


求而不得

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV 暗黑骑士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 被骗了一次又一次的你占星（白魔）x黑骑（黑魔）（无种族指定）





	1. Chapter 1

要过多久花多少时间才能将曾经的认识的白魔彻底遗忘？

黑魔想不明白。就算如今，剪掉了长发蓄起胡须，将面孔隐没在头盔里，扔下曾经的法杖他转职成了暗黑骑士。

这个世界应该已经没有多少人还认识自己了吧？

黑魔，不现在应该称为黑骑的男人背上了沉重的大剑离开了那片残存着还有关于和白魔回忆的地方——

曾经，他们不是朋友，却总能见面相谈甚欢。不是恋人，却能在夜幕降临之时，互相慰藉。黑骑也不知道他们这样的关系算什么，只记得突然有一天，白魔说他找到了更适合自己的冒险小队，要离开他。

“两人小队不好吗？”黑骑试图挽留。

“多谢你照顾了我那么久。”白魔没有回答黑骑的问题，只是从腰间掏出了一袋金币放进了黑骑的手里。

原来他们共处的时间，只值那么一小袋金币。

黑骑说不出话，白魔或许是认为他眼睛微微发红是因为嫌钱少，于是，他又多给了他一袋。

“不是…钱的事！”

哗啦。

钱袋被砸回了白魔身上。钱币从未封口的袋子里掉了出来，散落在白魔脚下。

我们这样，到底…算什么啊？？连自己都不知自己为什么勃然大怒的黑骑狠狠的吸了下鼻子，头也不回的离开了。

他以为自己这辈子再也见不到白魔了，然而此刻冒险小队的队长却给他引荐了一位新来的治疗师。

眼前的占星术士的面孔除了有些憔悴，基本上和他还是白魔的时候没有太大变化。但是覆盖着头罩的黑骑却不再是原来的黑魔法师。即便取下头盔，也只能看到伤痕累累的半边脸，另半边已经彻底血肉粘连成了一片。换而言之，占星是不可能再认出他是谁了。

曾经觉得永远都不可能见面的人，居然又一次站在了自己的面前。强自镇定的黑骑手指微微有些颤抖，他伸出了手，压低声音。

“今后就请您多多指教了。”


	2. Chapter 2

艾欧泽亚的夜晚降临。星，像从前一样是洒满了深色的天幕，而天幕下的人却回不到从前的模样，或者说即使想回到原来的样子，时间也不容许倒流。

只是为什么绕来绕去都没有避开那个人的身影？曾经的黑魔如今的黑骑仰望着天空苦笑。幸好戴着头盔，没有人看得清他的表情。

上一个模糊了恋情与友情边界线的结局以白魔对他扔了两袋金币之后彻底结束了。可是为什么又遇上了他？

现在跟团长提出离队反而太过于引人注意，不如从长计议，合适的时候找个机会偷偷溜走比较好。黑骑想着深深的吸了一口气，雨后的空气湿润而带着一种让人怀念的草木的清香。

蓦然，一只手落在了他覆盖着黑甲的肩膀上。

“您身上的气息让我想起了一个人，所以，我可以冒昧的请求您摘下头盔看一下您的脸吗？”

黑骑的身体僵硬了，甚至他下意识的颤抖了一下。虽然告诉自己要冷静，可是终究自己没有想像的那么镇定自若。

强忍着内心的慌乱，他慢慢转过脸。眼前占星的面孔还是像以前一样精致漂亮，甚至难以分辨出性别，可是这张脸如今是黑骑最不想看见的。

“当然可以。”黑骑很干脆的回答，用微微发颤的手指摘下了平时几乎连入眠都不会取下的头盔。

呈现在占星面前的脸像一张刻意被划的支离破碎的面具，看不出原来的模样，半边横七竖八的伤横交织着布满了额头到嘴角，至于头发遮挡住的另半张脸，那一已经不能称之为脸了，看起来像从鲜红的肉块上挖了个洞。占星揭开了他的头发仔细打量了半天，收回了手。

就在那一个瞬间，黑骑很清楚的看到对方的嘴角突然弯了弯，最后又归于平静。他快跳出喉咙的心脏也一下次落回了原来的位置。

“太可惜了。”占星意味不明的感叹了一句，随后眯着眼睛用一种奇异的眼神又看了一眼黑骑。因为容颜尽毁，黑骑知道就算自己想露出惊吓的表情也根本就做不出来，最多就是脸上肌肉跳一下。

冷静。对方并没有认出自己是谁，否则说那么一句话。

占星并没有就此离去，他将手环在了黑骑的脖子上，展露出笑容。

“你对我有兴趣。”

占星和以前一样，自恋到了极点。黑骑摇摇头，把他的手臂从脖子上扯了下来。

“我们才认识半天。”哪有人初次见面就热情到了超出朋友范围的。黑骑尽量使自己刻意压低的声音保持镇定。

“可你从我被介绍给你开始就一直在偷偷看我。我很好看，对吧？”

不等黑骑作出反应，占星的手指已经很熟练的开始拆黑骑紧扣黑甲的暗扣，胸甲毫无阻力的被卸了下来。有别于他刻意毁坏的面孔，展露出的肌肤泛着白皙温润的光泽。虽然同样有一道深深的伤疤从锁骨划了腹部，几乎割裂了半个胸膛。

“你要干嘛？”黑骑试图推拒占星无礼的举动，但他发现自己的手脚突然被某种奇异的力量封住了行动，也并非完全不能动弹，只要一想动，手脚紧沉重的不像自己的。

“别挣扎了。这是占星术士才能用的魔法，‘重力’。”占星慢悠悠的解释，手却没有停，在腹胸的黑色软甲彻底被拆卸完毕以后他将手伸向了黑骑紧紧扣住裤子的腰带。

“我对你没兴趣。”这个样子简直就像最初遇到这个人时候的情形——还是白魔的占星在和还是黑魔的他相谈甚欢的夜晚，突然就吻了起来。等黑魔（黑骑）搞明白状况的时候，身体也开始很本能的热了。

第二天他们依然像朋友一样相处，只有夜幕降临时候才会扣紧十指，浓密的接触。可是，白魔（占星）只不过是当他发泄的对象而已，只不过价值两袋金币。

“是吗？可是，你这里没有说讨厌。”占星的手指很直接的扯开了皮带，覆着软甲的长裤也被扯开了一部分。微微发凉的指尖只是隔着内裤描摹着凸起的部分，黑骑颤了颤身体——很久以前，这双手就是这样在黑夜里抚慰着自己。可是过去的人和事在某种意义上来说已经死去。

没有黑魔法师，也没有白魔法师，什么都没有了。

想要这样否认，对方手指的摸索的分身却开始一点一点绷紧。细微绵密的疼痛，像微烫的温水顺着血管流淌向四肢。熟悉的快感一点一点被唤醒，黑骑咬着嘴唇忍耐。如果发出声音的话，也许会被认出来，因为不想再见的人而离队等同于狼狈的逃跑。

“你有感觉，”占星的语气和以前一样平淡，即便是做这种事的时候也异常冷静，仿佛他并不是参与者而是一个旁观者。这样的态度总是让黑骑很尴尬，好在夜幕的遮掩之下，对方并不会也不能看清楚自己因为情欲勃发而变得微红的面孔，但是呼吸还是变得急促起来。

股间绷紧的部分越来越疼。但欲望带来的疼痛和焦躁算不上真正的不适。作为暗黑骑士而承担的魔兽的袭击所造成的创伤剧痛远远凌驾于欲望的疼痛与焦灼。

“放开我。”黑骑努力压低声音说。

“你想逃。”占星说着手指突然改变了玩弄的方式，尖利的指甲钻进了湿润的顶端小孔里，顿时，黑骑微微勃起的分身又涨大了几分。

“呃！”黑骑颤抖了一下，呻吟变成了压抑的喘息。占星不满这种行为，皱了皱眉，“为什么不发出声音？”

因为我不想和你再有任何交集。黑骑抬起头，嘴唇动了一动，却什么都没有说出来。与其说很多废话被认出来自己是谁，不如保持沉默。

“那么，这样呢？”衣衫整齐的占星从腰间悬挂的卡槽里抽出了一张发着红色光芒的卡片，是太阳神卡。以往在战斗中，这种带着魔力的卡撒向队友的时候，能让队友变得更强，但是皮肤在吸收卡片附着的魔力的时候会微微有些刺痛。

黑骑不明所以的看着占星手里有些融化的卡片。接下来的举动让他几乎发出了惨叫。

“啊啊啊！”

消融的卡片被覆在了勃起的分身之上，不断有灼热的魔力钻进了顶端的小孔里。那种刺痛黏膜带来的的无法抵御的慌乱，竟然使得自己的分身流出了大量的液体。

“漏的好厉害。”占星的语调里带着满意的笑意。

战斗时候用来增幅作战力的太阳神卡溶在自己那种地方，未知的痛楚连续在最脆弱的通道里连续爆炸，黑骑的额头已经开始沁出冷汗，可是自己胯间的雄蕊却与意志相违背，它在绵延伸长的疼痛里越来越坚硬，甚至贴上了腹部。大量黏液打湿了腹部，想必这样狼狈的情形占星已经一览无遗。

即便是以前，眼前这个也不过是用手指让他简单粗暴的高潮而已。果然，时间隔了那么久，他在改变，对方也发生了一些变化。至少曾经的占星（白魔）不会像现在这样以一种玩味的姿态俯视着他。

“真淫乱啊，只是涂抹了融化的太阳神卡的魔力，就变得一塌糊涂了。”叹息的声音传入黑骑的耳中，他并没有精神力去回应对方的取笑，进入身体的疼痛就像溶解的药一般，疼痛渐渐消失，那种绷紧，麻痒的感觉让他不停的吸着气。自己不属于敏感体质，性欲也在成为暗黑骑士以后渐渐变得淡薄，如今却一反常态在占星面前渐渐失去控制。

又一张淡蓝色的卡在占星手指间出现了。他在黑骑的眼前晃了晃，卡片融化之后的魔力像粘稠的液体一般从占星的指尖流淌而下。

“张嘴。”不等黑骑同意，手指已经强行撬开了他的嘴唇，指尖翻搅着柔软的舌叶，融化成黏液的卡片也流淌进了他的口中。

与太阳神卡的感觉不同，黏液虽然没有任何气味，但浓稠到让人作呕。

“吃掉，不准吐，”占星说，“不然就把它涂你下面。”

四肢被魔力所束缚的迟钝感让黑骑连手臂都抬不起。此刻，他就算想逃跑也没有任何机会。趁着他分神的机会，占星用手指戳了戳黑骑已经涨到极限的分身，对方的身体微微抖了一下，含在嘴里的黏液也如意料之中吞咽了下去。

“是河流瓶卡，”占星弯了弯嘴角，“我知道暗黑骑士不缺魔力，魔力的回路供给也和法系职业不同，但如果是没有使用‘暗黑’的你，被灌了不断增长魔力的效果会变成什么样？我很好奇。”

没等占星继续说，黑骑只觉得胸口一阵麻痒的疼痛。不该鼓涨的胸部竟然慢慢的在膨胀，渐渐的隆起。因为河流瓶卡片的增幅效果，魔力的溢出选择了简单粗暴的出口。涨到发痛的胸部，尖端已经开始一滴一滴渗出汁液。

“放开我，”黑骑喘息着，想挣扎但手指都沉的动不了，“为什么要做这样的事？”

“为什么？因为我要和新认识的黑骑搞好关系啊！”占星如此回答。

“所以……要……羞辱我？”这种接近于惩罚一般的戏弄，根本就不是认识没多久的人会做的。

“因为我想知道你是不是从我手里逃走的那个人，那个黑魔法师。”

“我不是。”黑骑否定。

“我知道你当然不可能是，可我想让你成为他。”

为什么？黑骑的脸色微微发白。当初说自己要离开的明明是占星（白魔），他却说自己是从他身边逃跑的。

“胸部已经开始流出多余的魔力变成的液体了，简直像乳汁一样。你的身体果然有意思。”不想再接上一个话题的占星把脸凑过去看了看，很干脆的含住了黑骑的乳首。

饱胀的疼痛感得到了舒缓，但舌叶舔舐带来的快感却源源不断汇聚到下体。

“呜…”黑骑的身体大大的颤抖，突然挺了起来。胸口一阵痉挛的刺痛的同时，下体也炸裂了一般溢出了大量的液体。

占星的喉头发出了吞咽的声音。

“只是吸了一下乳头就上下一起高潮了。”占星笑了笑，他向黑骑腹部伸手，在沾染满黑骑的体液之后，他将它们涂抹到了黑骑的面孔之上。

“还是这样的淫乱的面孔更适合你。我的MT,今后也请你多多指教了哦。”


End file.
